Tomorrow
by Monny287
Summary: Sequel to Tonight. The timeline has been restored, but not all are happy with that. A sinister scheme unfolds, and this time it involves not only Phil, but his family as well. Will a mysterious visitor from the future hold the key?
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I own very little of this. Anything you recognize as part of POTF, I don't own. Anything original you recognize from **_**Tonight,**_** I do. **

**A/N: Sequel to **_**Tonight**_** is now up! Woo-hoo! Full of new schemes, new obstacles, and new characters. It's gonna be a wild ride. **

"He's _escaped,_" the room was dark, save for one light overhead. It didn't offer much comfort. The man speaking drummed his fingers on his desk and contemplated his colleague standing in front of him. "How on earth could you let him _escape?!"_

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Besides, I got him good in the side," he held up his knife as a demonstration, showing the gleam of dark red blood in the light. A drop of it landed on the floor.

"No, Matthews. _This,"_ a glass of water went flying off the desk, reverberating the sound of glass breaking through the room. "is an accident. What you did should get you killed."

"How was I supposed to know he'd put a cloaking device on the time-machine?!"

"Foresight, Matthews, foresight! You knew he would try to escape. You knew he had experience with time-machines. His father spent half his life in them! You knew he'd probably have a time-machine waiting. But did you _check_ the premises, Matthews?"

"No,"

"No," the first man repeated. "And did you post guards outside the room to catch him if he escaped?"

"No,"

"I thought not," the first man leaned back in his chair, putting his fingers together in a v-shape and letting loose a deep sigh. "Well, despite your idiocy, I can still see how this will work."

"How?"

"Well, the little brat has ruined our attempts in this future, hasn't he? All we have to do is go back and change the future,"

"We're going to go back and kill him?"

"No," Matthews could almost hear the man sneer behind his hands. "Better. We're going to take him and raise him ourselves...that way we'll ensure he's on our side."

"I see," Matthews said, a smile of his own growing on his face. With the boy out of the way, their attempts would finally come to fruition. Just as if the timeline shift had never happened. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Excellent,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters you recognize, I don't own. Characters you don't recognize, I do own.**

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the slow update. College applications and financial aid and school getting in the way. But…checking the reviews, it seems that (if the yelling said anything) you all want an update! So here it is! And I do have full intentions of finishing this story.**

"Okay, just a little bit farther," Phil grunted, struggling under the weight of the young man they'd found in the park. They were garnering strange looks as they walked down the street, especially as Keely was following behind them, with William in his stroller, babbling a nonsense song to himself. 

"Here, on the couch," Keely said, running ahead to get the door, putting the break on the stroller so it wouldn't go sliding back down the walkway. Phil nodded his thanks, and dragged the man inside the house and dropped him unceremoniously on the couch. Keely entered a few minutes later, holding an enraptured William in her arms. 

"All right, we definitely need a first aid kit," Phil said, sitting on the edge of the coffee table and looking at the young man. 

"Right," Keely said, placing William in the playpen in the corner, and grabbed the first aid kit from where it was kept in a kitchen drawer. Neither her mother nor herself were very good at avoiding injuries in the kitchen, and so it was decided that was the best place for it. She handed it to Phil and sat down next to him on the small table. William hung over the edge of the playpen, a curious expression on his face. 

Keely hissed in a breath as she rolled up the young man's thin t-shirt to expose the wound. It was a long, bloody slash going from the bottom of the shoulder to his hip bone, the flesh torn away as though it were paper, exposing the muscle beneath. The shirt stuck slightly to it, as the blood had congealed, and the young man gave a moan as Keely gently released the fabric. As soon as the makeshift bandage was released, the bleeding started again, and Phil gave a grimace. Taking a piece of gauze from the first aid box, he applied pressure to stop the deluge. The gauze turned a sickly shade of red immediately. It took six more tries before the wound stopped bleeding so that it could be cleaned and dressed. The man stirred as Keely finished tying off the bandage that now covered the entirety of his chest. He moaned for a moment before shooting upright, nearly upsetting a potted plant on the table behind his head. 

"What the hell?" he muttered, looking around wildly. "Where am I?" He tried to get up, only to be pushed back onto the couch. The man cried out at the pain from the sudden movements, and took a moment to catch his breath. William stood in the playpen, his head resting on his hands, and looking at the young man as though he were strange creature that had just wandered into the living room. 

"Hold on for a minute," Phil said, still keeping a hand on the young man's shoulder to keep him from moving. "You've just been stabbed or something. I wouldn't move too much if I were you."

"What?" the man looked down at his side, as if just seeing for the first time that he'd been injured. He swore loudly under his breath. 

"Please don't swear," Keely said. "He repeats everything you say." She nodded towards William in the playpen. He grinned in response. The young man didn't look at William, but instead at Phil and Keely. He nodded absently. William make a "pick me up" squeak, but no one paid him any mind.

"Who are you?" Phil asked suddenly, dropping any pretense of politeness from his voice. "And why did you come out of that vortex? Do you realize how many people could have seen you?"

"Sorry," the young man mumbled, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. "Haven't been here in awhile…."

"Who are you?" the question was repeated. 

"Your son," the man said matter-of-factly, taking a knick-knack from the table and twirling it around his fingers. He put it in Keely's hand. "I'd be careful of that one if I were you. It gets knocked over by a football when I'm eight." William, unsatisfied with the lack of attention, picked up a toy block and heaved it in the direction of the stranger, missing him by a mile. 

"William! You know better!" Keely admonished, picking up the toddler and putting him on her lap. William smiled contentedly and snuggled back into her, sticking a thumb in his mouth. The young man's eyes widened in shock, and he looked from William, to Keely, and back again.

"William?" the young man gasped. "T-that's William?"

"Yes…" Keely looked at him warily. 

"_Dammit!"_ the man swore loudly and hit himself on the forehead. "I'm such an idiot! I went back to the wrong time period!"

"Hold on….I thought _you_ were William," Phil said. "Now I'm completely confused."

"No, I'm not," the man sighed. "I'm Elliot…William's younger brother, and your second son." The room fell silent. 

**A/N: Ha! You thought it was William, didn't you? Originally, it was, but then this idea popped into my head. Sorry for the slow update. Don't hate me too much!**


End file.
